


Ce qui ne peut exister

by Alaiya



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza n'est plus qu'un exécuteur qui ne sait pas ce que Kogami est devenu. Il ne l'a pas oublié. Mais Kogami non plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui ne peut exister

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Ce qui ne peut exister  
> Auteur : alaiya666  
> Communauté/Jour/Thème : 31_jours / 16 octobre / nuit noire  
> Disclaimer : I.G Production  
> Note : Séquelle

 

La première fois, il en était resté muet de stupéfaction. La deuxième, il s’était inquiété – _« c’est de la folie ! »._ La troisième, il avait grogné, gémi et enfin, crié. Depuis, il attendait. 

Le cœur de la nuit était devenu le moment propice. Une ombre plus dense, plus lourde que les autres se profilait sur le mur gris comme la fenêtre coulissait sans bruit, ouvrant le passage au souffle lugubre du vide là dehors. Bientôt, le fugitif atterrissait souplement dans la pièce et, d’un pas tranquille, rejoignait Ginoza. Lequel avait pris l’habitude de ne dormir que d’un œil. Ou du moins s’y évertuait, avec une réussite que ses trop fréquents sursauts de surprise rendaient mitigée. 

_« Les cordonniers sont les plus mal chaussés »_ avait répondu Kogami non sans un sourire ironique devant l’air dubitatif et vaguement paniqué de l’exécuteur. Encore une expression du siècle dernier sans doute empruntée à feu son vieux père mais qui avait le mérite d’être explicite. Une inspection détaillée de ses modestes appartements en pleine journée, doublée de quelques observations complémentaires une fois le soleil couché avait achevé de convaincre Ginoza. Sybil n’avait pas jugé utile de truffer les locaux du Bureau des dispositifs de surveillance habituellement usités à l’extérieur, ou du moins l’avait fait avec une mesure certaine : l’entrée, les issues de secours et les espaces communs, point barre. Les parties privatives, elles, en demeuraient exemptes. Après tout, les exécuteurs n’étaient-ils pas des prisonniers sous la garde d’inspecteurs choisis par Sybil ? Aux yeux du système, la garantie était suffisante ; il fallait croire que le cas Kogami n’avait pas servi de leçon. 

Le cas en question n’en prenait pas moins certaines précautions. Revenir de la sorte sur les “lieux du crime” relevait soit de l’inconscience, soit de la provocation – Ginoza nourrissait de lourds soupçons quant à la seconde hypothèse – et son ancien partenaire compensait cette attitude proprement suicidaire par une intelligence qui n’était plus à démontrer. Personne, absolument personne n’aurait été en mesure de détecter sa présence au sein du bâtiment. Personne, hormis celui pour qui Kogami prenait des risques aussi inconsidérés. 

Il n’y avait pas cru au début. Pas vraiment. Le voir, là, devant lui, était plus que tout ce qu’il avait cessé d’espérer. Tant de choses non dites, tant de questions en suspens ! Les mots s’étaient bousculés, les paroles s’étaient emmêlées, tous et toutes plus inutiles les uns que les autres. A quoi bon expliquer, et à quoi bon comprendre, quand les actes se substituent à tout le reste ? Il leur avait fallu trois nuits pour l’admettre. Ou plus exactement, pour que Ginoza l’admette. Kogami, lui, savait déjà. Depuis longtemps. Et ses derniers doutes s’étaient évaporés avec la chute de l’inspecteur.

* * *

 

« Tu aurais pu me tuer. » Murmura-t-il à l’oreille de Nobuchika, dont le corps couvert de sueur s’affaissait entre ses bras alors que les derniers échos de sa jouissance s’évanouissaient entre les murs de la modeste chambre. « Tu aurais dû.

— Je sais.

— Tu regrettes ? »

Toujours à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kogami, Ginoza releva la tête pour accrocher son regard céruléen :

« J’imagine que non.

— Intéressant. »

Shinya se mordit cependant les lèvres quand les hanches de l’autre homme revinrent épouser les siennes et un appel à ses ultimes ressources lui permit de déceler le sérieux, ainsi qu’une vague inquiétude larvée dans la voix du nouvel exécuteur lorsque celui-ci reprit, toujours sans le quitter des yeux :

« Et maintenant ? Tu es toujours en fuite, et je suis devenu un chien. Si tu continues à me rejoindre, même en pleine nuit, ils finiront par t’attraper, Kogami. Moi, ils m’enfermeront pour toujours en “réhabilitation”. Quant à toi… » 

Ginoza n’avait peut-être pas les aptitudes à la déduction de son ancien partenaire mais il apprenait vite. Et surtout, il retenait ses leçons. Or, s’il avait sauvé Kogami, s’il s’était mis en danger à cette fin, s’il allait le payer pour le restant de ses jours, ce n’était certainement pas pour que Sybil se l’accapare. L’absorbe. L’annihile. 

« Tu ne dois plus venir. » 

Alors qu’il était libre, Ginoza s’était renfermé dans sa propre prison. A présent qu’il était prisonnier, il avait toute liberté d’aimer. C’était ce qu’il avait cru. Ce qu’ils avaient cru, tous les deux. 

Il baissa la tête, et leurs fronts s’effleurèrent. Il ferma les yeux. 

Bienheureuse pénombre.


End file.
